happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 3)
Chapter 3 is the third chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "It's Happy Feet All Over Again". Plot (On their journey, it was night time and The Five Amigos are still walking in the Australian Antarctic Territory) *Ramón: Well guys, are we there yet? *Raul: No. It's all blank. A snowstorm is already coming. *Rinaldo: But i saw a place where we can live. *Nestor: Gosh, how long are we walking for? *Lombardo: One hour. Can we take a break? *Ramón: No. We have to keep looking for homes to live. *Raul: *stop walking and lay down* Man...we...need...some...dinner. *Rinaldo: Get up Raul. It's not nap time. *Raul: I give up. I try. *Ramón: Hey guys, i found a big ice cliff that look like a iceberg. *Nestor: All ices are like that Ramón. *Ramón: Well, this should be our new home. *Nestor: But we shouldn't live here if we are going to find a new home. *Raul: *stand up* I'm up. *Lombardo: Raul, what are you doing? *Raul: *put his fin to the ice* What a wonderful night with everything is- *slips and break the frozen entrance to the cave* Ouch! *Rinaldo: Whoa, it's a cave. *Raul: That gotta hurt. Is everything okay. *Lombardo: Yeah. *Rinaldo: I knew it. *Nestor: Let's leave this place because, there is a monster coming and we are going to find a better home for us. *Rinaldo: Look Nestor, there's no monster. Monsters doesn't exist anymore. *Raul: Yes. Yetis used to exist and now, i'm all fine. *Ramón: You're always fine and blah blah blah, let's move on. *Raul: OKAY RAMÓN! DEAL WITH IT! *Lombardo: Gosh, let's take a walk for a while. *Rinaldo: Fine. Take my guess. (The Amigos continue to walk when the snowstorm started) *Ramón: Not the stupid snowstorm again. *Raul: Wow and i can't see a thing. *Rinaldo: Yeah and what are the emperor penguins doing? *Ramón: Uh....... (They were male emperor penguins walking slow with their eggs on their feet in which they are now at Emperor-Land) *Raul: You see something? Right? *Ramón: I don't know and they have eggs on their feet. *Nestor: They're all like us. They're big. (Noah the Elder, the oldest Emperor Penguin of Emperor-Land announce something for his colony) *Raul: What is that old emperor penguin is saying? *Lombardo: I know him and his name is Noah the Elder, the leader of Emperor-Land. *Ramón: Emperor-Land? *saw The Great 'Guin's spirit with the flying fishes* Whoa, the show is about to start. *Raul: Yeah and i don't know why are there flying fishes on the spirit. *Nestor: I don't know and what is Heartsongs? *Ramón: Just try. *Nestor: *put his fin on his heart* My heart is not playing some music. *Ramón: Yeah Nestor and we will find out about this tomorrow and let listen to the song already. *Nestor: Okay and let's dance. (The Amigos start to copy Memphis singing the song "Kiss" as they saw Memphis' egg dropping and rolling in the snow) *Ramón: Wow and that egg is falling to the snow. *Nestor: Oh No. It better be a girl or a boy. *Raul: Who cares if you spoil that much and see people knowing it. *Nestor: Then, i would not see the chorus song and let's go home. *Ramón: Good, let's go back to our monster home with the ice on it. *Raul: Yeah and WE NEED TO FIND A BETTER HOME FOR US! *Ramón: Raul, stop screaming out loud, there people singing. *Raul: Sorry. (Back at the ice home) *Rinaldo: This is the only home we have and we need to find something else. *Ramón: Look at the ice shelf. *camera move right* It's like a surf board to me and this will help to destory all of the tiny ice sharps. *Raul: Cool. (Moments later, The Amigos set up the ice surf board) *Raul: Are we going surfing? *Ramón: No. We are going to get rid of the ice sharps. I don't want nobody getting hurt. *Nestor: Yeah and are we ready? *Rinaldo: Like now? *Ramón: Yes. It's like shuffleboarding. Are you ready? Get set. Let's *slide the ice board* go! *Nestor: Yahoo! This is so fun. (The Amigos get on the board and break the tiny ice sharps. They crash on the wall of the ice cave.) *Ramón: THAT WAS FUN AND DO IT AGAIN! *Lombardo: Ramón, we already did that and there is no monster at all. *Ramón: Yeah and *get off on the ice shelf board* let's relax already. *Rinaldo: Okay Ramón. This is a perfect place for us. *Ramón: *stand on the ice spot* Well, this is ice and i am proud of my new home. *the ice crack* Huh? What's this? *Raul: Ramón, don't move. *Lombardo: It's dangerous. *Ramón: Huh? (The ice begin to crack in a circle) *Ramón: Oh no and that's not good. *Raul: RAMÓN, LOOK OUT! *Ramón: *the ice breaks* AHHH! *fall down in the empty pool* Hey, this look like a good spot to fill water for the pool. *Raul: Ramón, look to your straight. *Ramón: *get scared* Ahhh! *he saw a mounted skeleton emperor penguin* *Rinaldo: I'll told you it's scary. *Ramón: What's...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...that thing over here? *Nestor: Ramón, we found you and it is a mounted skeleton emperor penguin that died in a million of years. *Lombardo: It's the time that Prehistory went extinct. *Ramón: Oh and i know some since we were at school in science class. *Raul: Yeah and this is going to be much funner. *Ramón: Yeah and can someone save me from the ice hole? *Lombardo: We can't and it's too far to get you up. *Nestor: Don't worry, we will work together to save you. *Ramón: Really? Thanks. *Lombardo: Yeah and this is going to be much fun if we could save you. *Ramón: Well, it better not be as hard than climbing on a mountain. *Rinaldo: Enough chit-chating and save the stupid friend! *Raul, Nestor and Lombardo: Rinaldo! *Rinaldo: Sorry, i didn't mean to. My apologies. *Ramón: What is the step? *Nestor: All you have to do is use your hands and touch the ice. *Raul: We have fins, not hands. *Nestor: Oh, use your fins. *Ramón: *put his fin on the ice* Like This? *Nestor: Yeah and then, you have to use your feet. *Ramón: *put his feet on the ice* Like This from the last time? *Nestor: Ugh! I can't do this. You move and climb. *Ramón: No. I need someone to save me. *Nestor: Ok. Let do this together. (Everyone use their fins and hold their feet as a line) *Ramón: Rescue me! (The Amigos hold their fins together and save Ramón) *Ramón: Now! (They move up and save Ramón) *Rinaldo: We did it! *Nestor: I have no brains. *Raul: You did it Nestor and you save your friend. *Nestor: But that's impossible. *Ramón: Man, that emperor skeleton is spooky than my mother's skeleton form in my nightmare. *Raul: Ramón, your luck is safe now. We got it. *Ramón: Man, i feel ichy. *Nestor: I don't know why this place has no beds, pools and chairs? *Raul: Nestor, we already have a pool. But it's empty. *Nestor: All is nothing. *Ramón: Now, it is time to relax outside. *Raul: I know it's cold outside. *Ramón: But the snowstorm stopped. Now we can relax after all. *Raul: Ok. Come on you guys, let's relax for now. (Outside of the cave home) *Ramón: Looks cold in there. *Raul: Do you know the name of our home? *Ramón: No. What should we name our home? *Nestor: Ice House! *Ramón: Nah. That would take 30 years to break the ice and make a house. This will be scrapped and it's your turn Lombardo. *Lombardo: Ice Building! *Ramón: No. People don't make buildings out of ice and your turn Raul. *Raul: Okay and Cave House! *Ramón: Cave House is not a home and we need to decide our home name. What is it? Rinaldo? *Rinaldo: I got one and i should name it to Amigos Cave. *Ramón: YOU GOT IT RINALDO AND THIS IS THE PERFECT NAME FOR OUR CAVE HOME! *Nestor: Yes! He won. *Lombardo: It's not a game Nestor. *Raul: GRRRRRR!!! AND NOW, I'M LEAVING AGAIN! *Ramón: Raul no! *Rinaldo: Don't go Raul. *Nestor: I think he had issues with complaining. *Lombardo: No guys. He like to rock around the place. *Ramón: I think we should talk to him. *Nestor: Don't make him mad Ramón. *Ramón: Okay and we are going to talk with him. (With Raul) *Raul: I'm leaving the Amigos group and i'm going to find a special home for me. *Ramón: Raul, you're with us and we don't have to lose a member like you. *Raul: But Ramón, i can't be with you guys anymore. I'm done. *Ramón: We don't have everyone in our group and we need more people to join. *Raul: Join? You already have four. *Ramón: 1, 2, 3. I'm 4. The fourth member. *Rinaldo: You wouldn't ask. *Nestor: Yeah man, just come back to us. *Lombardo: Don't let the skuas come after you. *Raul: I would have tried. I'm thinking to find a home that is big and how do you think Ramón? *Ramón: Well, i will find a home and live with the other penguin species. *Raul: Well, you gotta think. *Ramón: Think, think, think. I'm thinking. What's this. *Raul: Look to your straight. You know a land that is filled with Emperor Penguins. *Ramón: It's, it's, it's *saw Emperor-Land* EMPEROR-LAND! (The camera zooms to Emperor-Land) *Raul: Correct, that's the land we will be going to. *Ramón: I AM GOING TO THE EMPEROR LAND WITH A LOT OF EMPEROR PENGUINS! Right guys? *Rinaldo: Yes. Wait a minute, Emperor Penguins get Emperor-Land and we don't have anything we can go. *Raul: Yeah Ramón and there is no adélie penguins allowed. *Ramón: What? But i want to go there and hang out with the Emperor Penguins. *Lombardo: Listen Ramón, these emperors are meanies to other penguins that are not their species. *Ramón: Then they can't learn. *Raul: Noah the Elder doesn't like troublemakers like us. He will exile you like what Roy did to us back at Adélie Village. *Ramón: We are not troublemakers anymore. We are real men. *Raul: Men is only for adults and we have to stay in our home. *Lombardo: Sorry my friend. Now we have to take a rest. *Nestor: *yawning* Feel so tired. Good night everyone. *go to sleep* *Ramón: Bad bad day. *sleep* *Raul: Rinaldo and Lombardo, sleep. *sleep* *Rinaldo: Man. *sleep* *Lombardo: Good night my penguins. *sleep* (The Amigos take a nap. Moments later, it was 6am and night is still up.) *Ramón: When i grow up, i want to have hair. *Nestor: My hair is cool. Thanks to the power of the color. *Lombardo: When stuff grows, you will get better. *Ramón: Come with me guys and we are going to find some stuff for our home. *Raul: What stuff? Toys? *Ramón: Toys? That's for babies. I want something special. Made of ice. *Nestor: Ice? *Raul: Is that a good idea to keep us warm in the winter? *Ramón: Yes. Stand up guys, we survived the cold and nothing can't stop us now. *Raul: So, was it cringe? *Rinaldo: No. Don't say that. Let's just go. *Lombardo: Alright, let's move. (The Amigos walk to the snow) *Ramón: So guys, are you ready for a adventure? *Nestor Yeah and i can't wait to go to sleep again. *Raul: We are going to have beds. *Rinaldo: Beds? What are beds? *Raul: They are used for sleep. *Rinaldo: Okay and this is going to be fun. *Lombardo: You made my day Ramón. *Ramón: Everyone, 1 2 3! *The Amigos: WE GOT IT! *laughs* *Ramón: That joke never get old. (A hour later when the scene fades black, the sun comes up with a opera voice from Happy Feet as the Amigos were walking to start their adventure) *Ramón: Well guys, we are far away from Amigos Cave and we need to find some breakfest. Or i say breakfast. *Nestor: Look Ramón. (The sun begins to light up and have the ice cliffs see it) *Raul: Look, i see some dripping water. (The water was dripping in the ice cave) *Lombardo: What's that sound? Is there a crack or something? (The crack is making ice pieces and the crack went inside of the ice) *Raul: Uh oh, is this the end of us? *Rinaldo: Oh no, look Raul. *Raul: My gosh. (The ice cliff collapses and make a big wave) *Lombardo: Shall we run for our lives? *Ramón: Oh yes, let's run for our lives. *The Amigos: *run and scream from the big ice wave* *Raul: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! (The ice begins to split aprat as Ramón fall to the water crack) *Nestor: RAMÓÓÓÓNNNNN!!!!! *Rinaldo: Amigo, he's lost! Funeral is next after this. *Ramón: *pop up to the water and hold a ice board* DON'T WORRY AMIGOS, I'M AILVE! *Raul: RAMÓN YOUR ALIVE! *Lombardo: Por favor, i thought he died. *Ramón: *stand on a ice board* We need to find our home and let me see. *saw the cave home* I Got It! *jump fast and break the ice to have the Amigos safe when they slide through the ice* *Lombardo: Alright. We're together. *Raul: Ramón? What are you doing? *Ramón: I'm here to save you guys from the crack. *Lombardo Almost there. *Rinaldo: Weeeeeeeeee!!!! (They made it to their home and they hide on the empty pool) *Nestor: Why are we hiding here? *Ramón: Because we're safe and i will protect the dead emperor penguin that was stuck in a year and died. *Raul: And and and. We live in a place filled with ands? *Rinaldo: No! You're so mean Raul. (The ice begins to crack and make it to their home) *Lombardo: Here it goes! (The water splashed to Amigos Cave as the mounted skeleton emperor penguin move away) *Ramón: Our pool! Is filled with all water! (The water drained away and the pool is now filled with water) *Raul: Oh no. It's wet. Our home is ruined. *Ramón Hey guys, our pool is filled with water. *Raul: Really? *Ramón: YES IT IS AND LET'S GO TO THE POOL! *Rinaldo: Pool time! *jump in the pool* *Nestor: Be strong and swim in the pool. *jump in the pool* *Lombardo: THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! *jump in the pool* *Raul: Cannon ball! *splash in the pool. *Ramón: Did you know that cannon balls are used in pirate ships for battles? *Raul: Yes. Hop in. *Ramón: Okay. *hop in the pool* Feel the cold. *Raul: Yes. *Nestor: THIS IS SUPER FUN AND I LOVE THE WATER! *Ramón: Yeah guys and what do you think about it? *Rinaldo: IT'S SUPER AMAZING! *Ramón: And this is how it gonna work. *Raul: Yeah and let's go outside. *Ramón: What? But we just got here. *Rinaldo: It's short man. Outside is way better than the pool. *Raul: Come on everyone. It's summer and we should enjoy the fun outside. (The Amigos get off on the pool except Ramón) *Ramón: Guys? Where are you going? *Lombardo: Come outside with us Ramón and it's so sunny out there. *Ramón: Sunny? But i like it here. *Raul: Inside is cold. The water just splashed everything. *Rinaldo: Come outside with us. You're the leader and you should know everything. *Ramón: Fine. You win and i'm getting out. *get off the pool* *Raul: Are we ready? *Lombardo: Yes. Let's roll. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 4) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos